Demon truble
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Domon took Sai Saici somewhere and Sai Saici learned a bad secret.
1. Domon?

"Domon, why are we here?" Sai Saici asked looking around. He and Domon were alone in a cave, full of rats. Sai Saici was terrified of rats.  
  
"Calm down Sai Saici, the rats are harmless, and we're here to meet someone." Domon said, Sai Saici nodded and held Domon's cape, trying not to lose him.  
  
"Domon Kassu, the 20-year-old king of hearts. I'm glad you came, what you found may help me, and in return you will get what you want if this works." A voice said out of nowhere as a young man walked out, he looked to be abought 28.  
  
"Always so dramatic, it's good to see you again as an ally, Kyoji." Domon said walking quickly to the man.  
  
"Domon, who's that?" Sai Saici asked.  
  
"This is Kyoji, my older brother." Domon replied hugging Kyoji.  
  
"This way." Kyoji said and led them to a lab. Domon picked Sai Saici up and put him on a table.  
  
"What's going on?" Sai Saici asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Sai Saici, you'll be fine, we just need something from you. Just close your eyes." Domon whispered, Sai Saici nodded and closed his eyes, confused. He gasped when he felt a needle enter his arm but stayed still and kept his eyes closed. "It's okey Sai Saici, we just need a small blood sample." Sai Saici nodded again and kept his eyes closed. He heard someone walked off and fool with something on another table. Metal hit metal before the person came back over and put his hand on Sai Saici's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Sai Saici. You're done." Kyoji said and Sai Saici slowly opened his eyes and looked right at Domon, wanting to know what was going on. "Test time. Who should take it first?"  
  
"Give it here, I'll test it." Domon said and took a needle full of purple stuff. He then injected it into his arm.  
  
"Anything?" Kyoji asked. Domon was abought to answer when he fell to the floor, holding his sides. "Domon!" Kyoji yelled running to his brother and putting his arm around Domon's back. "Easy, it's okey, I'm here."  
  
"Kyoji." Domon said, pain in his voice, but he was smiling. "It's working Kyoji." Sai Saici just looked on in fear as Kyoji pulled Domon's cape off of his brother's back and stood back. Sai Saici looked away as Domon yelled in pain, and then fainted, his body transforming into who knows what. There was the sound of a shirt ripping and Kyoji walked over when it had stopped. Sai Saici looked back and gasped. Domon was still out cold. Kyoji put him on a bed, face down, but Domon had chaged. His whole body was diffrent. He was a  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Cliff hangers are cool, the keep you coming back. 


	2. Sai Saici's death?

"Kyoji." Domon said, pain in his voice, but he was smiling. "It's working Kyoji." Sai Saici just looked on in fear as Kyoji pulled Domon's cape off of his brother's back and stood back. Sai Saici looked away as Domon yelled in pain, and then fainted, his body transforming into who knows what. There was the sound of a shirt ripping and Kyoji walked over when it had stopped. Sai Saici looked back and gasped. Domon was still out cold. Kyoji put him on a bed, face down, but Domon had chaged. His whole body was diffrent. He was a bat demon.  
  
"Domon, it worked, you're a bat demon. Sai Saici, thank you for your help. Domon and I have been searching for someone like you for years." Kyoji said picking Sai Saici up off the table.  
  
"What do you mean? Is Domon okey?" Sai Saici asked, his voice trembling.  
  
"Domon's fine, and what I mean is you've come in contact with bat demon DNA before. It somehow got into your blood stream, but you were still human on the out side. Do you remember how it happened?" Kyoji replied and asked.  
  
"Well, when I was little a bat demon broke into my room and tried to kill me. It hurt my arm badly, I had to have stitches the next day, but my mom shot it before it could kill me. It fell on top of me." Sai Saici replied, still scared.  
  
"It's blood must have leaked into you're cut." Kyoji said as he put Sai Saici beside Domon. The Chinese boy looked at Domon's face and saw that small fangs appeared. Domon stirred slightly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Kyoji, did it work?" Domon asked.  
  
"Yes, look at yourself. Wings, claws, fangs, even a tail. What abought instincts, can you feel them coming back?" Kyoji replied, Domon nodded looking around.  
  
"Tell me you have some food here. I haven't had a drink of blood in years." Domon said, Sai Saici slowly tried to crawl away, but Domon caught him around the chest, looking at him hungrily, he pulled Sai Saici back and put his mouth at the 16-year-old's neck.  
  
~~~~~In the forest~~~~~  
  
"Chibodee, slow down. I'm not used to the forest."Goerge de sand complained and his friend stopped and waited for him.  
  
"We have to find Domon and Sai Saici, you know Kyoji's around here somewhere, he's a dangerous criminal." Chibodee said when Goerge caught up.  
  
"I know, but still, we've been walking for hours, and Rain's alone at camp, who knows what could happen to her. At least Domon and Sai Saici can protect themselves." Goerge said as they continued.  
  
~~~~~In the cave/lab~~~~~  
  
"Well Domon, you had you meal, now let's hurry, I still need to take the shot and then we have to find our old family group." Kyoji said as Domon whipped the last of the sticky blood from his mouth.  
  
"I was hungry." Domon said yawning.  
  
"Don't go to sleep, I'll be out cold after I take my does, I'll need you to watch over me for a few minutes." Kyoji scolded, Domon sighed and walked over to the motionless body of the Chinese boy.  
  
"Kyoji's being mean, isn't he Sai Saici?" Domon asked but got no response. Kyoji just rolled his eyes.  
  
"He can't answer you know." Kyoji said, Domon nodded but continued to talk to the pale boy as Kyoji gave himself the shot and laid down face down on a bed. As soon as he was out Domon started gently licking Sai Saici's check.  
  
"Sai Saici, it's time to wake up. My lunch time's over." Domon whispered in the boy's ear, still he got no response, so he carried Sai Saici to the table he had first been on and put him down, laying down with him and watching him.  
  
"Domon, let's go, time to start looking." Kyoji said when he woke up.  
  
"Okey." Domon said and they left, Domon carrying Sai Saici with them.  
  
Te be continued . . .  
  
I was a bad girl, I hurt Sai Saici.  
  
Sai Saici: Did Domon just kill me?  
  
Domon: I would never do that. 


End file.
